The present invention relates to a device for transferring at least one fluid from a stationary machine part to a machine part rotatable about an axis, wherein at least one of at least two mutually engageable seal surfaces is arranged on each of the stationary and the rotating machine parts and wherein a transfer opening is provided in each of the sealing surfaces which is in turn connected with supply and/or discharge lines for the fluid.
Devices of this type have long been known, in which fluid supply is effected centrally through an internal bore along the axis of the rotatable machine part.
A device is also already known, in which supply is effected via supply grooves and openings, which are provided in conical sealing surfaces which are arranged not in the centre of the duct but rotationally symmetrically with respect to the axis of rotation. If duct openings and grooves as well as seals between these grooves are provided in different axial positions, these each being connected inside the rotatable part with their own discharge line, two or more different fluids may be supplied to the rotatable machine part via different lines with this system.
This system is relatively complex to produce owing to the conical sealing surfaces and the complicated sealing means. Moreover, a common factor of all known systems is that, as a rule, only a single fluid may be transferred from the stationary to the rotatable machine part through any given duct, unless the fluid which is still present in the supply lines is removed each time the fluids are changed.